Just a Little Nymph
by Ranma's girl1
Summary: Lily and her friends have a squeaky clean image, but they are far from good little girls which the guys perspective is shattered. this is rated m because its a sex based story. If you don't like that kind of thing move on to a different story other wise enjoy and as always review if you want, I'll still post fics no matter what. many characters in here just can't list them all.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little nymph.

Disclaimer the characters belong to JK Rowlings I am just using them for fun. and a bit of twisted things :)

Chapter 1

It was their last year of school and the girls were excited as they boarded the train to leave for Hogwarts.

"I can't believe were almost done," Alice exclaimed happily. The girls all gathered into a compartment stowing away their things.

"I'll be back I need to check in as head girl," Lily told them before hurrying down to the prefect car.

Lily walked inside the compartment; the fifth and sixth year prefects for Ravenclaw Danny Mitchel and Hufflepuff Aaron Bernstein were already in there grinning happily.

"Hi I'm Lily," She introduced herself not that it was necessary since she was well known throughout the school. Most saw her as a sweet kind helpful bookworm who would never break a rule and was always doing her homework early. She and her close friends knew other wise and were happy to let others believe what they wanted since it made it so much easier to break the rules and get into trouble without getting caught and who'd believe you were doing something wrong if you had a squeaky clean reputation.

The Ravenclaw boy Danny and Hufflepuff boy Aaron both had major crushes on her but knew it was a lost cause for they had been told by James Potter she was off limits. It didn't stop them both from day dreaming about her.

At this time James Potter walked in smiling brightly while looking around.

"Hi James did you need something?" Lily asked never noticing the head boy badge. She was after all too busy admiring his handsome face.

"Nope I'm good," He winked sitting down where the head boy would normally sit.

"Er are you filling in… James you got head boy?" Lily exclaimed stunned looking at his badge pinned to his chest.

"Yeah ain't it cool," he held it moving it back and forth so the light glinted off of it.

"Oh wow umm yeah it is, Er well we'll just wait for the last two from Slytherin and then we can talk and go about our way,"

She sat down on the Head girls chair wondering what to say when the last two entered. One was Severus Snape the other Narcissa Black. She gave a sneering look to Lily sitting in the seat she figured was rightfully hers. Severus was glaring at James sitting in the head boy seat. He was hoping to get that position. Once everyone was seated the two stood up smiling at them.

Introductions were made and then she launched into her speech and what was expected of them as prefects. She gave them their passwords for their dormitories while reminding them to be sure to pass it alone to the other students in their house.

"Ok well you may leave do some patrols at times to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary," Lily smiled as the others headed out the door.

"She is such a, goody-two-shoes," One girl Bianca said to her friend Stacy not bothering to keep her voice low.

"She'll never get a guy that way, she'll end up an old maid," Stacy replied as they left.

Lily smirked.

Not seeing her face James moved over to give her comfort, "Don't mind them, there isn't anything wrong with being a good girl and obeying the rules,"

Lily had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing, "I know James I'm not at all bothered by what they say,"

"Oh well good, so shall we find our friends?" he gave her his roguish grin which caused most girls to go weak in the knees. Lily never told him that it had the same effect on her as well.

"Sure thing," Lily walked out with James behind her admiring her ass. If he only knew what she had been admiring while sitting in there with him.

He sighed wondering if this year she might go out with him, he was dying to be with her.

Lily was at this time taking calming breaths since she was feeling her hormones rampaging through her for being so close to James and using her special charm on him.

"Well my friends are in here, see ya James," Lily smiled stopping by a car with four girls inside. She couldn't help but run her eyes over his body taking in how well formed he was.

"Ok Lily, my friends are across from yours," James pointed them out they all waved happily.

"Oh so I see, maybe we can uh," she started wanting to say so much more.

"Yeah what?" James asked her intrigued.

"Er join, our groups later and"… Don't say fuck him…. "Talk," Lily managed to get out instead of the words she really wanted to say to him. No sense in scaring him away.

"Sure sounds great how bout when the food trolley comes by," James was elated she asked since it was what he wanted to ask her.

"Sure thing, see ya James," Lily opened the door to her compartment closing her eyes before she sent the spell Muffliato at the door.

"Uh oh Lily is feeling hot and horny… Again," Mary laughed with the others seeing Lily's red cheeks and her sending the silent spell at the door.

"It's not my fault he is such a turn on, I want him so badly," Lily sat down fanning herself.

"Lily girl get it over with before you rape the poor boy," Alice said with a laugh standing up to grab Lily's trunk down and looking around inside.

"Here get some relief," She handed Lily her dark blue vibrator with a little dolphin.

"Thanks, you guys know me so well," Lily hurried to place her vibrator inside her wet hole, before sitting down with a sigh of relief.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Lily moved her hips around in a circle, "I am going to have such wet panties," she sang happily drawing out the s.

The four girls laughed, these were Lily's closest friends, Mary MacDonald, Alice Pruett, Marlene McKinnon and Hestia Jones. Hestia had four brothers two older two younger than her. Mary had one sister same as Marlene. Alice had two brothers and three sisters.

"We already using our little helpers," Hestia commented lifting up her bright purple one with a rabbit's head for her clit it was glistening with her juices. The others all happily showed off their own pleasure pleasers.

"Oooh you girls are so bad," Lily moved around lifting her arms up to look as though she was only dancing in her seat.

They all laughed happily reinserting their own after watching Lily having so much fun.

It was too hard to resist that kind of turn on.

A while later Sirius stood up to look and see what the girls were doing after all Hestia was his girlfriend over there chatting it up.

"What are they doing?" James asked curiously.

"Dancing in their seats, they look so cute, like little ten year old girls," he grinned pleased looking at his best friends. James, Remus and Peter hopped up to look out at them.

"Ah they do look cute; they seem to be having a lot of fun,"

"Do you think they have music in there?" Remus asked watching his Mary moving very enthusiastically around on her seat.

"They must have, oh yeah Lily asked if we could meet up and all talk," James told them happily.

"Oh she did," Sirius asked wide eyes.

"Yeah, I told her when the food cart came along we could," he returned to watching Lily dancing in her seat.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius sat back down, "I'll get some snogging in at least,"

"Same here," Remus replied taking his seat. The boys all went to speculating what the girls were talking about. They all figured it had to do with classes, exams, end of the school year, make-up and dresses.

At this time Severus came walking toward the loo when he looked into their compartment, he saw Lily with a very pleased look on her face. He was (outside of the four girls with her) the only one who truly knew what she was like, and it wasn't the squeaky clean image she had pretended to be.

He grinned seeing her moving her hips around, he moved his index finger back and forth giving her a quirky smile.

Lily giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, pleased. She knew he would never give away her secret.

Severus laughed since she had the spell the two of them had invented up, so all he heard was buzzing he knew that she had her vibrator going at this time. By the looks of it the whole group that named themselves Nymphettes, were all doing the same thing.

Lily blew him a kiss before he headed off thinking of her and their last time together; he really missed her and all the odd sexual things she came up with.

At lunchtime the girls replaced their toys with shared impish grins, "if the boys only knew," Lily said softly tucking hers into a side pocket under some bikini underwear of different colors and patterns, no white. She detested white underwear.

"They'd faint if they knew," Alice chuckled.

"I just want to fuck Peter," Marlene a short blonde with bright blue eyes told them wishfully before Hestia opened up the door mumbling something about Sirius.

"I want Remus, do you think he'd mind taking it to the next level, I love to snog but I need more," Mary looked over at them a look of need crossing her cute features.

"I bet he wouldn't" Lily told her before they all stopped talking as others came over to the cart. They paid for their things before Sirius opened up their door.

"Come on in girls the fun is about to begin,"

"Thanks Sirius,"

"Thanks handsome," Hestia gave him a small kiss on his cheek, feeling her own body reheating.

"Thanks," Lily told him walking inside smiling her eyes fastening onto James face. Don't jump him here don't jump him here, Lily repeated several times sitting down beside him unable to resist that temptation.

"Hey you want a chocolate cauldron," Lily asked sweetly handing him a pastry.

"Thanks I love them," James started eating feeling a lump forming in his pants. Don't go there don't go there, He forcefully told himself several times before thinking of Sirius mother and father snogging, his lump went right down. Whew thank you powers that be I can't blow it with her, I love her too much. James smiled over at Sirius who was now giving soft little kisses to his girl while Mary was cuddled up to Remus. Marlene who was almost the same height as Peter was talking happily with him. Alice was watching and talking with Lily since Frank was in a different compartment. James found that topic dull it was what the N.E.W.T.S were going to be like for them. He was after a while able to get them to speculate on what kind of song the sorting hat would come up with this year. He was glad when he was able to move it onto Quiddich.

Before long the train arrived and they were up at the castle at their table talking happily while eating. Lily looked over at Severus he was talking with the boys she hated, but would glance over every so often at her with a small wink. Lily grinned pleased before using a simple charm on James clothes. She sighed with pleasure looking at him this was something she had developed last year and had quickly told her friends about it. Unfortunately she didn't have time to teach them since they had been interrupted and never found the time after that.

Her friends of course noticed the way she was watching the head boy and started to snicker happily. This of course caught the boy's attention.

"What is so funny?" Sirius asked curiously looking at Hestia.

"Nothing Sirius," Hestia quickly told him blushing slightly.

Lily tore her eyes away quickly undoing the spell her face flushed.

"I bet you're going to huh, Lily," Alice snickered.

"You know it," Lily agreed, "I bet you are too and so is Hestia, Marlene and Mary,"

"What?" The boys all asked curiously looking between the five girls.

"Nothing you'd want to know," Mary snickered again.

"You'd find it dull and boring I'm sure," Hestia gave them a cute pouty face.

"Enough to put you right to sleep," Lily added with a snicker of her own.

"Ah reading or studying," James said wisely rolling his eyes at something so dull and boring. The girls all burst into peals of laughter.

The five guys now that Frank had joined them there, figuring they had it right all laughed with them as the girls leaned into them to keep from falling over.

At this time Dumbledore had bade them good night.

"What do you think of the new defense teacher?" Alice asked the group as they got up from the table making their way to their common room.

"He looks ok, I just hope we learn a lot it's our Newts this year I don't want to fail because we get a teacher who is clueless," Hestia commented looking back at him.

"Same here," Marlene agreed. "At least he is handsome,"

"Handsome," Sirius sputtered, "he's old enough to be your father,"

"Big deal doesn't mean he isn't good looking." Marlene replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Girl you need help," Sirius ruffled her hair while she stuck her tongue out at him then spoke softly.

"I know trust me I know," Marlene whispered, while the other four girls laughed.

"So where is the head dorm?" James asked knowing that the heads had their own rooms and shared a common room. The others waved good bye heading for Gryffindor tower.

"Not far from here," Lily told him walking toward a wall with a bright red painting with a fat wizard sitting in a large tub.

"How do we get in?" James asked looking at the picture.

"Easy," Lily looked at the wizard, "Cleanliness,"

"Very good my dear, it's connected to what?" he asked giving his under arm a thorough scrubbing.

"Godliness," Lily chuckled softly.

"Ah do not take it lightly my dear," he told her scrubbing his other arm pit.

"Sorry no disrespect I am not very religious that way," she told him with a heart melting grin.

"It is fine my dear enjoy the night," he started tossing water onto his face.

"I shall thank you,"

With that the picture seemed to dissolve like soapy bubbles. Lily walked into the picture with James following after her. They stopped to look around it was very large with several chairs and couches around the room with some coffee tables and side tables. The large chandelier from the ceiling was filled with large sparkling candles.

"Wow, its better then I imagined," Lily told him as they walked through looking at everything.

"So how did you know?" James was truly curious.

"I was friends with Izzy who was head last year," she told him looking around impressed.

"Oh right,"

They saw three large doors on one wall with hand carved roses and leaves set into the oak wood.

"Let's see what those are," Lily promptly walked over opening the door to see a very large bedroom with a very large ornate four poster bed with a large brown and black trunk set at the foot of the bed.

"Ah this is your room," Lily stated.

"How do you know?" James asked looking around for some clue that said this was a man's room.

Lily giggled, "Hmm it could be that trunk over there with the large JP on the corner of it,"

James looked over to see a large oak desk; cushy red chairs and several red arm chairs and a large gold couch around the room with a large oak dresser with his trunk and his large brown barn owl hooting softly at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry all that food had made me sleepy," James told her while thinking, if you weren't so near turning me on I'd have seen it. Not that he could tell her that.

Lily nodded in understanding, walking over to look out a large stain glass window. "Hmm nice view," Lily murmur.

"Let's go see my room now," Lily turned heading for the door while James watched her hungrily.

Lily walked into the next door but found it opened to a very large bathroom, with a huge pool type tub with many facets and bubble spouts.

On the other end was a large shower with several nozzles to spray a person from all angles. Another wall had a large ornate mirror; she moved her dirty thoughts away from that mirror.

"Wow I thought the prefect's baths were nice this is… wow unbelievable…" Lily closed her eyes to not see her and James doing things under the hot water in the shower.

"I never saw them; Remus wouldn't let us go in," he told her honestly it was one time he followed the rules, which pissed James and Sirius off.

Lily arched an eyebrow at James thinking that his best mate would share that place with them.

"Well this out does that one," Lily headed for the door before looking at him, "Shall we?"

"Er what?" he tried to not think of other things which he was sure would earn him a hand print to his cheek.

"Check out my room," Lily told him simply walking to the last door opening it up to find it the same as James, with a large oak desk, cushy green arm chairs and several green wing chairs and a green couch around the room with a large oak dresser and her trunk at the foot of the bed.

She did notice the bed was not what she preferred and mumbled to the room.

"I'd like a very large extra strength water bed instead,"

She grinned pleased as her bed changed subtly with the same four posters but the mattress and the base were quite different now.

"Much better thanks room,"

"What did you do?" James asked curiously looking around for something different. Lily turned to look at him a small smile on her lips.

"I just requested a different type of bed,"

"Oh, well I better get some sleep see ya," James hurried out of her room with Lily watching him wishfully enjoying the view.

"Damn I'm so horny, what do I have to do rape him," Lily sighed since he had not been asking her out and she was afraid he had lost interest now. She went to her trunk using her wand to quickly put things away while taking out her little friend and using it before hiding it under her warm mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It did not take them long to discover that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was clueless when it came to teaching. They sat bored stiff listening to him lecture on things that they had learned in first year.

"I can't believe this guy, he might be good looking but he's gonna put me to sleep," Lily whispered to Alice who nodded agreement.

"I know it's so boring listening to all this, we know it already teach us something new,"

This went on between the five for a couple of minutes when a loud coughing was heard.

"Am I interrupting your discussion girls, would you care to share with the class what you're talking about?"

"Sorry sir, it's just that we learn all of this in first year," Lily told him kindly.

He looked startled as though he was sure they had not known anything he was telling them before smoothly covering his surprise, "I am well aware of this, I was reviewing for your Newts this year,"

"Ah I see," Lily said softly clearly not convinced of his reassurance since none of it would come up on their Newts.

"Now on with the lessons, I hope your taking notes," he returned to the black board writing down things the first years were learning, at least they hope they were.

Lily rolled her eyes before pulling out a piece of parchment. The girls grinned watching her fiddling with it before giving them an evil grin.

"It's done," Lily, murmur.

"Yes,"

The girls all passed over a piece of parchment; Lily waved her wand over each of theirs before handing them back.

At this time the bell rang ending their class.

"Next time," Lily nodded smiling pleased.

"Of course," Marlene agreed.

"We have a free period, what shall we do?" Hestia asked the girls all leaving together.

"Let's go to the common room we can…. study," Alice smirked when they heard the boys groan behind them.

The five girls' giggles pleased, as the boys moved by them.

"If you're gonna study we'll go check out the kitchens," Sirius told them grumpily, the class had left him bored to tears.

"Ok see ya guys," Marlene waved to them. The other girls all waved good bye to them, with smirks playing across their lips.

"Study my ass," Snape whispered to Lily as he walked by her giving her a wink.

"Shhh you, or I will study…. your ass," Lily chuckled giving his butt a patting. Severus grinned pleased, "I'll be glad to let you study my ass any time you want,"

"Hmmm sounds inviting," Lily blew him a kiss.

At this time several from his house met up with him.

"Another time maybe," Lily winked before hurrying off with the others. Narcissa glared at the back of Lily since she had noticed her patting his butt something she had wanted to do for a long time.

They hurried to Lily's head girl common room where they were assured privacy.

"Ok Nymphettes, time to have fun, we need to tell all," Lily flopped down on the large chair pulling a leg up.

"Well nothing to tell for me, I still haven't gotten anywhere with Frank," Alice announced sadly.

"Ah Alice that sucks and you're not even getting to suck," Hestia told her smirking. Alice stuck out her tongue at her.

"I let Remus go to second base, I wanted a homerun but he ended it when he heard his friends coming up the stairs. I told him we could hide behind his curtains but he wouldn't do it, Merlin did I make that vibrator work that night," she exclaimed with a pouty face.

"Oooh harsh one Mary,"

They all laughed.

"What about you Lily, with either Severus and or James." Hestia asked with an eye wiggle.

"Oh well, during the summer he came over to ask me to forgive him again. I told him I would then proceeded to fuck his brains out," Lily rolled with laughter, "I couldn't help it I was so damn horny,"

"You're always horny girl always," Alice yelled teasingly tossing a pillow at her.

"Yes and living in here with James and not leaping on him is killing me," Lily slipped out her vibrator, "Time for fun before we leave,"

"Oh yes," Hestia chuckled pulling out her own pink one. The girls brought out their own inserting them with contended signs.

"Oh I was so horny," Lily sighed

"What was that?" A male voice asked curiously. The girls all leaped in their seats looking around to see five boys walking inside.

"What's up guys?" Lily asked innocently moving her hand slowly to turn off her little friend.

"Hi Sirius," Hestia giggled also moving to turn her toy off her face very red.

"We didn't eat much there but we brought back a lot of goodies," Remus told them as the boys laid out a lot of food and butterbeer and something weak for the girls to drink. They were not about to corrupt these innocent girls.

"So what were you saying when we came in?" Sirius asked looking around at the pink face girls.

"Nothing just homework was easy and we're all done," Lily nodded the other girls all following suit.

"Ah that's our good little book worms always behaving well," James chuckled sitting down across from Lily. "Must be why so many guys like you girls you're well behaved," She felt a pang of hurt to not have him take the seat beside her and then worried that maybe he wouldn't like her if he knew what she was really like.

"Sorry but someone has to be the good kids around here," Alice told him, taking Frank's hand in her own. Lily noticed she too looked troubled.

"At least it's not us," Sirius muttered taking a swig of butterbeer while handing Hestia a cup of pumpkin juice.

Hestia winkled her nose at it before using her wand to change it to fire whiskey.

The other girls followed suit when they too were given pumpkin juice.

"I hate this stuff," Lily whispered to Marlene who nodded agreement. The five all preferred fire whiskey and elf wine or any other hard drink to the pumpkin juice.

"It was funny it sounded like you said horny when we came in," Sirius looked at Lily. She raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You mister Black have got to get your mind out of the gutter," She winked at the girls who all stifled their giggles, "it seems that you would change the most innocent of words to something sexual,"

"Sorry Evans," Sirius muttered around his bottle taking a swig. After a while they heard the bell ring.

"Hmm we have Herbology," Alice mumbled.

They all gathered their things heading out to the front door and the green houses.

The girls moved slowly so they could remove toys from private places without the boys seeing.

"Problems Lily?" his voice sent shivers down her spine.

She looked up into his dark eyes, "Not at all Sev, just needed to er…. remove things,"

Severus chuckled giving her butt a patting before squeezing her left cheek.

"Oooooh," Lily, bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Damn I need it," Lily groaned placing her toy into her bag deep down where it would not be found if someone opened it. Severus smiled pleased giving her ass another squeeze.

"Horny little bitch," he whispered into her ear. "You have no panties on. Again."

"Always," Lily groaned wondering if she could haul him off for a while.

The other girls were also looking glum for not being able to finish.

They all walked down to the green houses, Severus let her ass go once he saw some friends and headed over to them with Lily hissing at him.

"Tease,"

He grinned very pleased; he loved these interactions with Lily and was wondering if anyone would notice him dragging her off. He figured the marauders would notice for sure.

Once in class, professor Sprout had them pair up. Lily looked for James but found that Ricky Knolls had already asked to be his partner. She gave him a dirty look. Everyone knew except for James that Ricky was gay and in love with James so always asked to be his partner in classes when they were to pair up. She looked around to see Snape walking toward her.

"Do you have a partner yet?" He smiled at her hoping she was free to be his partner.

"I do now," Lily giggled taking his hand in her own.

"We get to tackle the bashing bushes; they need to have their leaves removed for a simple clean potion." Lily told him although she was sure he heard their teacher she felt the need to fill the time with mundane words.

"Sounds like a party to me," Snape walked with her toward the purple bush with a few blue leaves. Lily reached a hand out attentively toward the bush, which immediately swatted her hand away.

"Stupid bush," Lily mumbled then made a small "oooh" sound. She held very still as Snape pulled her school robes up in back, his hand moving to her ass rubbing her cheeks softly with a few pinches to her flesh.

"Hmm we are supposed to…."

"To do, what now?" Severus whispered in her ear, his hand now had her clit and was pinching her.

"Fuck," Lily told him with a sigh as she felt him moving his large thick meat into her wet pussy.

"Hmm I thought so my horny bitch," Severus whispered to her moving in deep. "Hmmm I like class today,"

"So do I Sev, so do I." Lily pushed her ass back trying to speed him up. "Make me cum damn it," Lily hissed.

"Yes Ma'am," Snape started moving fast reaching one hand up under her shirt to squeeze her tit.

"Oh yes," Lily groaned pleased coming easily now.

After Severus filled her a few times they straightened out their clothing with shared grins of guilty pleasure.

"Thank you Sev, I really needed that," Lily gave him a long kiss holding him tightly to her. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly to him. They were both very glad to be hidden in the back of the greenhouse where others would not see them.

"I needed it more beautiful," He told her once they were done tongue wrestling.

"How's it going…. Get to work you two or you'll be spending time in detention,"

Lily grimaced over that word while Severus groaned softly. She turned toward their teacher with her best innocent and hurt look she could muster.

"I'm sorry professor the darn bush hurt me and he was just helping me dry my tears," Lily told her innocently.

"I understand dear, did you bring your gloves," Sprout looked very concerned.

"I did but the bush had gotten me in the side and it was hurting so much, the tears just came on their own." She gave her a weak smile, "We do have some in our basket for you," Lily told her hoping that her partner in crime here had been busy using his wand to get some leaves.

Sprout looked into the basket that Severus held up for her to see that had a large quantity of blue leaves.

"Oh wonderful well you two get back to work now and be careful dear,"

Lily sighed in relief when their teacher left after Severus showed her, the basket with blue leaves in it.

"Good save thanks Sev," she told him pleased he picked up on it so quickly.

"Me you're the one who saved our butts with that malarkey," he laughed taking her back into his arms to kiss her once again.

The two jumped when they heard the bell for the end of class.

"Yes time to go," Lily giggled kissing him quickly again. She hoped they could find a new place to have fun.

The two walked off toward the school glad to be done with this class. Lily saw James walking with his buddies he didn't look pleased. "Hmm let's hurry up," Lily told Severus.

"Why?" Snape asked her curiously.

"Snape wait up man," Snape grimaced when he heard his friends. "You go I'll see you later beautiful."

"Yeah I know, idiots why did they show up," Lily grumbled softly before she hurried to catch up with the Marauders. She caught up with them while Sirius was laughing hard.

"It's not funny," James grumbled angrily.

"What's not funny?" Lily asked placing her hands on his shoulders and Sirius's shoulders.

"Don't tell," James hissed watching his best mate open his mouth to do just that.

"Ah don't worry she won't care," Sirius told him. "James here spent the hour having Ricky telling him why dating him would be a good thing and the joys of butt sex,"

"I am so disgusted, why would he think I'd want him is he so clueless as to not know who I fancy?" James grumbled. Lily watched him with worried eyes since he was not saying it was her he fancies. She didn't want to think she was too late to win his love now that she wanted it. The boys continued to give James a hard time for the rest of the day and the next few days as well.

It was a week later the girls wanted to go out and have a spot of fun for the start of the weekend.

Without the boys knowing it the girls all slipped through a hidden passage they had found in their fourth year. This one was special it ended at the dance club in Hogsmeade; they were thrilled to get out and dance the night away. They were all dressed in black miniskirts with silver tank tops and black high heels. This was their outfit to show they were the Nymphettes. (Not that any others knew it, but they did and that was what counted.)

"Think they'll wonder where we are?" Hestia ask going behind the large painting of a wizard in kings robes and a snobbish look.

"Doubtful they were going to raid the kitchens and hang out in our dorm," Lily looked around to be sure no one saw as she entered the passageway. They removed their robes after entering the tunnel and left them there to be collected on their return.

"I told James we were putting in a late night of studying in the library."

"Good one they'll buy it with ease," Alice chuckled. "They also won't check up on us there," laughter filled the corridor.

They were soon inside the club smiling around at the men dancing happily with the ladies.

"Ah I knew you were going to come here," Severus whispered into Lily's ear.

"Sev, you naughty boy you're not supposed to be out of bounds," She took his fire whiskey taking a large drink. She then took in his black silk shirt with black jeans he looked hot to her. (And many other ladies in the club)

"Neither are you, Miss Head girl," he was eyeing her lustfully.

Lily grinned wickedly, "As head girl I have special privileges that I tend to abuse whenever possible,"

Severus laughed taking his empty glass back before pulling Lily to the dance floor. He snuggled up behind her holding her hips rubbing himself against her butt.

"Hmmm so nice," Lily murmurs rubbing against him, slipping her arms around his neck.

The other girls were soon dancing with men themselves enjoying the sexual way they danced with them.

"I'm horny," Alice whispered to her friends with a wink.

They were all giggling and nodding their heads in agreement.

"Lil, any chance of another meeting," Severus, whispered to her holding her very close.

"Hmm you know I told you the last time we couldn't do that anymore, and then you conveniently forget it during class.'"

"I know but you make me so horny girl come on please, better then little Sev right?" he moved his soft lips over her neck giving her goose bumps all along her body.

Lily smiled not telling him that she was no longer using that name for her vibrator.

She turned to look at him slipping her arms around his neck, "Meet me in the tunnel but this is done between us, I love you Sev but I can't condone what you're doing with your life,"

He nodded sadly smiling at her, "Why can you, break so many rules but…."

"Because I don't trust you-know-who and I won't see the world you introduced me to ruin because of him," She kissed him gently before letting him go. She didn't see her friends as she walked off toward the entrance to the school from an obscured back room that was rarely used and only held a few cases of liquor in it.

Lily grabbed up two dozen bottles before heading into the hidden door at the other side of the room. Snape was already there with several bottles himself.

"Bad boy stealing from them," Lily giggles placing her own bottles down before grabbing a hold of Snape wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You were a bad influence on me Lil," Severus kissed her hungrily.

"Fuck me long and hard Sev," Lily whispered. Severus eagerly undid his pants letting them fall around his ankles. Lily was moaning in pleasure as he entered her body. After an hour of moving from one position to another they heard the door opening up down the corridor.

"Ah shit their early," Lily groaned her arms against the wall as Severus was taking her ass.

The girls all started to snicker when they reached the two.

"Shame on you two, doing it here," Alice told them watching them eagerly.

"Just couldn't wait could you?" Hestia laughed, also watching eagerly.

"Hmm sorry but he makes me so horny," Lily gave them a pouty face.

"Lil everything makes you horny," Severus told her causing them all to laugh.

"He knows her so well," Mary laughed. Severus just grinned at them enjoying his time with the girls since they all saw him as a friend and Lily's favorite sex toy.

"Where is Marlene?" Lily had noticed their other friend was not with them.

"She met some cute guy and is taking care of her needs with him. She figures since she is single she might as well get some meat and give her toy a rest," Alice informed her. "We told her we'd wait here for her before going and taking care of our own needs, since we have guys at school,"

"Yeah as much as I want sex I won't cheat on Remus, but he better hurry and fuck me," Mary stomp her foot in frustrations.

Severus grinned he was quite use to their way of talking and knew they wouldn't cheat on their boyfriends but when they were single that was a different matter. It was more of watch out men horny girls on the loose.

"Hmmmm oh yes Sev," Lily moaned pleased drenching him once again.

"Shit Lily, you're making us raunchier you know?" Mary told her softly her hands moving up to play with her nipples.

"Sorry girls but since I am single for now I need to feel a man not just my toy," she kissed Severus once more.

Severus didn't ask whom she was hoping to be with since he preferred to not hear her answer. He knew he had blown it when he hurt her in their fifth year and was pleased she forgave him but now the enjoyable sex life they had was reduced to a couple of times and according to her this was the last one. He hated that thought but was going to make the most of it, or if he could change her mind about never doing it again. That he preferred to never again with her.

While they enjoyed themselves the three girls' fingers each other which just made it harder for Severus to go soft. Lily though was pleased to continue in different positions until their friend Marlene showed up.

"Damn you too soon, I don't want to stop," Lily pouted thrusting her hips into Severus.

"I'll wait 'til you're done," Marlene chuckled eyeing the two of them.

"Don't be too long, please Lily," Mary moaned fingering her pussy vigorously.

"Hey how bout girl, girl that doesn't count as cheating right?" Hestia asked looking over at Alice.

"Nope it doesn't," Alice moved over to Hestia, going to her knees before muff diving.

"Ah you girls are not helping me you know," Severus watched them his meat stiffening even more.

"Sorry Snape, but I don't hear Lily complaining that you aren't going soft anytime soon," Hestia chuckled before returning to suckling Alice's tits.

"Hell no, the longer he can go the better for me," Lily moved to straddle him on the floor pounding her pussy up and down hard on his cock. After a while of watching her amazing titties bouncing for him he wanted a new position and of course to see what the other girls were doing.

Snape moved Lily over to take her from behind watching as Hestia and Alice went sixty-nine, eating and fingering each other vigorously.

After a while Marlene and Mary started to play with each other. Snape pounded Lily harder groaning as he watched Lily's tits jiggle and the girls working each other over.

Unfortunately after a while even with the spell he used to keep him self-going longer than normal he collapsed on top of her panting hard and kissing her gently.

"I can't keep going love, sorry," he panted in her ear loving the way her warm body felt under him.

"Hmmm I understand darling, you did super great, I love that spell you use," Lily held him tightly to her enjoying the feel of their bare sweaty skin against each other.

The girls were reluctant but stopped having fun knowing that when the only man in the group couldn't keep going it was time to leave.

"Wanna play in bed?" Marlene whispered.

"Of course," Hestia grinned, the other two nodded agreement with very perverse looks on their faces.

"Here girls," Lily handed them some breath mints,"

"You don't want to kiss the boys with pussy breath," Lily chuckled, the girls nodding agreement amid snickers.

Severus laughed hugging Lily close. The words I love you floating inside him.

They left to collect their robes and slip back into the dark corridor heading for the heads dorm rooms.

"Bye Lil, see ya," Snape gave her ass a squeeze and a deep kiss before heading down the stairs to his own common room. He knew he would sleep well tonight.

They entered the common room to see the boys in their laughing and eating happily.

"Here girls join us for some snacks," Sirius tossed a cream puff at Hestia who ducked with a girlish squeal.

"Thanks Sirius next time hand it to me," Hestia walked over kissing his cheek, reminding her self she would not rip his clothes off. Having a squeaky clean reputation did have its drawbacks.

"We have the pumpkin juice for you girls," James told them with a smile, handing them each a cup with the offending juice.

"Thanks James," Lily smiled taking it from him with a look of longing as he walked to the other girls. Lily brought her wand out and changed it to fire whiskey. She was glad she had shrunken the bottles of liquor that she placed in her pockets.

They talked long into the night before the boys decided they had kept their good girlfriends up to long and didn't want to be the cause of their dark baggy eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a couple weeks later they were headed into Defense Against the Dark Arts planning on ignoring their very dull teacher.

"Ok girls you have your parchments ready?" Lily asked they all nodded happily.

"This time class will be fun,"

"It sure will be, and I have something important to tell," Mary grinned impishly.

They took their seats eagerly while the guys were frowning wondering what was going on with them. They had been very mysterious lately and always had the parchment out taking notes all the time.

They pulled the parchment out with giggles sitting down and writing with their books propped up in front of their work as though they were either reading or writing down notes.

"Ok guys lets figure this out," Sirius whispered. He used his wand aiming at Hestia's parchment asking it to reveal itself. His eyes grew large when he saw it was charmed to allow the girls to speak with each other but doing it while writing instead of talking.

Sirius leaned over telling the other four what they were doing.

"No way they aren't taking notes?" James exclaimed stunned. This was not like the girls at all. They always took notes.

"Yeah so let's see what those good girls talk about when they think no one is listening or in this case reading."

"It has nothing to do with sex Sirius," Remus chuckled.

"I still say I heard Lily say horny, not homework," he told them stubbornly.

The others rolled their eyes it was just too farfetched. They relented though and agree to see what the girls were writing.

"Alright let's snoop on them not like there is anything else do to in here, although it'll be boring reading them talk about clothes and classes, and how well they did on exams last year." James replied glumly taking out a piece of parchment. Sirius set the charms on each other papers before grinning and looking at their parchment to see what they had been talking about. After all they had never been privy to girl talk before. They were all hoping for something more interesting then homework but were not optimistic about it. They would soon learn the truth.

Lily: Ok Mary what's the good news spill all.

Hestia: yeah Nymphettes demand to know.

Marlene: We need to know.

Alice: It better be good too.

Mary: It is good, very, very good, I fucked Remus fucked, fucked, and fucked him.

The five boys were looking at each other in shock; this was not what good girls talked about. What happened to talk on clothes, exams and how well they did on their charm homework? And more important, why had Remus not told them he was (as the girls put it) fucking Mary? They looked at Remus he looked sheepishly back at them.

"Nymphettes?" Sirius mouthed this to them it had left him curious. The others all shook their heads they were all at a loss now. They went back to reading to catch up with the girl's quick writing.

Lily: Yes I knew it; I knew he'd give in to you.

Alice: so what is he like?

Marlene: Did you just scream his name over and over?

Hestia: Where did you get him to finally give in?

Lily: is he hung?

Mary: Ok nosy, he is so amazing so super great, that yes I screamed, screamed, screamed because he is hung like a horse oh Merlin he's huge and we were in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, one way to get her out of there.

Alice: hahahahahaha

Marlene: that is awesome.

Hestia: go girl go make sure to take him again.

Lily: and don't stop until he's a gibbering idiot hahahahahaha

Mary: trust me I won't stop he's too great to give it up now.

Remus looked over at the others very smugly they just rolled their eyes at him.

Alice: So anyone else have anything new?

Marlene: No damn it, I want to fuck him but how can I get him too?

Hestia: Take him off and rape him, if he gets hard he's into you if not well….. He's gay hahahahahaha

They all printed hahahahahahahaha

Marlene: very funny he better not be gay that'd suck and I wouldn't be doing the sucking. No fun there. It'd be Ricky doing what I want bummer.

They all chuckled softly over this.

Hestia: Anything new Lil?

Lily: No nothing new for me I'm still horny and in need of him.

Mary: you're always horny.

Lily: true but I can't help it; I'm always in need. (pouty face)

The girls all sniggered.

Mary: Hestia, how are things with you and Sirius?

Hestia: Great but I really need more then little Sirius I want to fuck him? How do I let him know besides dragging him off and raping him? I bet he's hung like a horse too.

Lily: you need to tell us when you do get him between your legs and at least with little Sirius its better than nothing right…. Ok not but…

Several lines of hahahahaha followed this.

Sirius looked at his friends stunned he wouldn't have believed his little bookworm-wanted sex with him. He did look proud that she too thought he was hung. Then curious who was little Sirius?

Lily: Alice what about you and Frank?

Alice: Nothing so far, I love him to pieces but he is such a prim and proper guy so… aggravatingly gentlemanly, I want to fuck him and I've only gotten a kiss on my forehead so far. He'll hate me when I rape him.

Hestia: Ah don't say that he loves you he's just very shy.

Marlene: Before you know it he'll be between your legs making you cum like a hose.

Lily: hose or whore?

Alice: hahahaha so speaks our queen nymph.

Lily: Yes and I command you to fuck Frank senseless.

Alice: Yes mistress of the perverted.

Lily: That's better.

Frank was looking stunned never believing Alice would want to do anything past the kiss on her forehead and all five were looking at each other stunned over this revelation from them about Lily.

"She's a queen nymph?" James mouthed looking at them.

The others had no idea what to say to this. James had no idea what to say either. They went back to reading since this was a lot more fascinating then they would have first believed possible.

Marlene: So Lily what about you?

Alice: yeah have you gotten anywhere?

Lily: you know I'd tell if I had…. Pout, I am so horny.

Hestia: I can't believe you haven't gotten him between your legs?

Lily: I don't want to scare him and freak him out.

Mary: Why do you think it'd freak him out?

Lily: Hmmm I don't know maybe saying, hey can I cover you with whip cream and go down on you and fuck you 'til you're no longer able to move might not have the desire effects I want.

James eyes grew wide wondering whom she wanted to do that with. The others were all thinking the same thing and a small part was wishing to try it out.

Alice: Girl he is so into you anything you do he'll love it don't worry.

Hestia: are you fingering yourself you didn't do that nude spell again did you?

Lily: Would I finger myself in class, would I make it so I see him completely nude… by the way he is hung like a horse.

YES.

They all said as one.

Lily: See if he knew I was fingering myself (Which I'm sure you're all doing the same) and right now I see him completely nude and I want to jump him right here… well it could chase him away. I don't want that I love him.

Hestia: Understandable

Alice: Course I'm fingering myself, Frank is in here, what is that spell Lily tell me please, I want to see him nude?

Marlene: Oooh tell me too I want to see Peter; even if I never get lucky enough to fuck him I'll have great mental images when I'm using little Peter.

Hestia: I agree I want to know it too, I want to see Sirius nude and finger myself 'til I scream or fuck him which ever I can get.

Mary: I know what Remus looks like but I wouldn't say no to watching him sitting there nude.

The five guys all looked around at each other stunned wondering how the girls were going to see them nude and who was Lily seeing nude. James hoped it was himself.

Lily: Ok it's an easy charm I made up, just give your wand a small flick at the one you want and think Disperio at his clothes, he won't know it but you'll see every freckle.

Alice: yes thank you.

Marlene: Does James have freckles?

Hestia: I wonder if Sirius does?

Lily: yeah a couple of them on his chest so cute.

Mary: Remus does a couple on his tummy.

Lily: James is so handsome, smart; talented he's built like a Greek god. I am so hot for him. I want to fuck James so badly.

Hestia: Horn dog.

Lily: Sticks and stones will break my bones but whips and chains excite me.

Sirius and Remus coughed at this one looking over at the red hair girl they had believed to be completely innocence. There was a lot more to her then they had believed. James was staring at the parchment unable to form words she was talking about him and not some other guy in their class.

Alice: At least you have little James.

Marlene: yeah like you have little Frank.

Hestia: no way I'd give up little Sirius.

Mary: At least little Remus will be there for me when I don't have the real thing. Which won't happen to often now that I've had him.

Lily: My panties are so wet now.

Alice: same here.

Marlene: ditto

Hestia: soaked

Mary: drenched.

Lily: this class better end soon; I need my little James inside of me now and a change of undies.

Mary: So tell us Lily when you finally get James between your legs what are you going to do to the boy?

Lily: Oh first I'll slowly strip him of his clothes kissing, sucking and licking every part of skin that shows then I'll suck his dick off and push him onto my bed where I'll straddle him impaling myself on his cock and ride him until he yells for mercy. Do you think he'll like feathers, whips and being handcuffed to my bed?

Marlene: Yes miss kinky girl.

Lily: Good because I have some new handcuff I'm dying to use on him and a cool green feather and of course my cat of nine tails and black leather outfit. But before I introduce him to that I'll take him to the bathroom where I'll clean him up and then fuck him all over again. Think he'll like seeing himself fucking me in the mirror?

Hestia: Oh hell yes he will.

Lily: Good, because we'll do it in front of the mirror and in the tub the shower and then we'll go out to the lake. I figured out how to do the bubble head charm to allow a hole inside where I can suck on his dick under water.

James almost fell from his chair reading this as the others goggled at her words stunned to see what Lily was planning to do, plus a bit jealous too.

Marlene: you better share that secret too.

Lily: I will no worries. Then I plan on getting some food to have him eat off my tits oh yeah I also shaved myself all I have is a little shape now. I figure he can eat grapes out of my cunt, they'll be pussy flavored, I hope he likes it.

Hestia: He will and if not it's his loss.

Alice: no way was it hard to do? Er the shave?

Marlene: I gotta do that too

Hestia: ooh I bet Sirius would love to have me well shaved.

Lily: I bet he would no hair in his mouth when he eats grapes out of you. Hey did you girls go down on each other again, do you need more breathe mint to cover up your pussy breath?

Marlene: hahaha very funny, but yes we do need the mints.

Hestia: Sirius would freak if he knew I liked to muff dive and want to do a threesome with him and another lady? Think he'd like that?

Lily: nah he'd love to fuck two girls at once, I want to do a threesome, me and two men James and… not sure yet and maybe let him do a threesome with another girl, good kinky fun.

Alice: it'd be fun to watch Frank fucking another while sucking my tits.

Mary: While she's eating you?

Alice: Of course hehehehehe.

Lily: Only way to go.

Hestia: foursome?

Lily: Orgy time ladies all of us with our men in the heads common room….. ooooh what hot fun.

The five guys looked around at each other again this was very informative. They were seeing a whole new side to these five goody two shoe girls. One they were so not goody two shoe girls and seemed very wild and hot.

Mary: I'm gonna shave and you have to show us your pussy. I can't wait to show Remus.

Lily: be glad to show off my pussy especially if I get a good licking from it hahahahahaha.

Sirius: do you girls always talk like this?

He couldn't wait any long after his whole perspective of the five bookworms was shattered into dust he had to talk now. Besides he was rock hard and figured the others were as well.

Alice: what the fuck

Marlene: shit how did you?

Hestia: Sirius did you…er …. Read….. All of this?

Lily: Oh please tell me you didn't share the spell?

Mary: Oh shit Remus has parchment out. She had glanced over at her boyfriend to see him grinning at the parchment in front of him.

Lily turned slightly in her seat to see James face watching the parchment on his desktop a stunned look on his handsome face.

Lily let her head drop down feeling her stomach clench up.

Sirius: You didn't answer my question and who is little Sirius?

Hestia looked over at him seeing him sitting nude in his chair.

She gave him a weak smile before writing

Hestia: yes we always talk sex and we named our vibrators after the ones we love. Mine is named little Sirius so when I'm using it… I'm er… with you…..

Sirius: no way, no fucking way, you girls have vibrators and you named them after us?

Remus: I can't believe you girls, why didn't you tell us?

The girls all nodded unable to write now. Their biggest secret was out now; their squeaky clean imaged gone with one stroke of the quill.

After a few minutes of looking around at the boys sitting with pleased faces, one started to ask question of her own.

Lily: James ummm what are you…. thinking?

She took a deep breath holding it waiting for him to respond fearing the worse.

Sirius and Remus both swatted him on either side.

"Earth to James," Sirius slapped him again but harder.

"Whaaaaaa" James moved his glazed eyes from the parchment where his whole image of his Lily was shattered and intrigued beyond his imagination?

"Lily asked you something answered before she freaks," Sirius hissed at him seeing Lily's shoulders hunched in.

Alice: how much he is amazed by you of course, he loves you Lily he has since first year.

Marlene: no way this would turn him off.

Hestia: if it does we'll hex his dick off for you.

Mary: right we Nymphettes stick together.

Lily: but he's not saying anything…. I blew it…. he must think I'm a sick pig…. but I can't help it I'm horny he makes me horny and I love him and want to be kinky with him.

James: no I don't think you're a sick pig…. you did…. Well surprise me and threw my image of you out the window….. But I still love you…. and reaaaaalllllllllly want to do anything you said and more.

James looked at her grinning as she turned around a tentative smile on her face.

"Really?" Lily asked softly. He pointed to the parchment she turned to read it smiling pleased.

James: Hell yeah beautiful, anything your dirty mind can come up with.

Lily giggled pleased, when her parchment was taken suddenly from her.

Lily gasped seeing her teacher standing there glaring down at her; with her wand, in hand she sent a silent spell at him.

Reaching up she took the parchment back as their teacher seems to shake his head before walking back to the teachers' desk.

"Oh hell that was close." Lily whispered softly.

Alice: what did you do?

Marlene: why didn't he explode?

Hestia: did you?

Lily: yes I did I had too.

Mary: good girl

Sirius: what did you do?

James: yeah I thought we were toast?

Remus: so how come he didn't explode?

Frank: I thought he was going too.

Peter: I'm glad he didn't.

Lily: I obliviated his memory of this, made him go back to his desk and er teach.

Laughter rang out from the others.

James: Good girl, I'm proud of you, even if you did smash my good girl image of you.

Lily: Sorry.

James: Don't be, I like this new one…. a lot.

They were now smiling pleased at each other.

Frank: Alice do you really want too….. Er you know?

Alice: Fuck you yes I do, sorry but I can't resist you especially since you're sitting there nude.

Frank: I'm not nude.

Alice: For me you are. hehehehe

The guys all laughed at Franks' red face.

Peter: Marlene, am I nude for you?

Marlene: Sure are Peter, and I'm wet thank you.

Peter was glowing brightly but looked very pleased.

Sirius: So you guys call yourself the Nymphettes?

Hestia: Yes handsome, Lily is the leader and I might add the most horniest and kinkiest of us. James won't survive her.

Sirius looked at the pleased face on James who was too busy watching Lily.

Sirius: I think he'll be glad for it.

Lily: James, do you mind skipping next class and lunch… er the classes after and dinner too?

James: no why?

Lily looked over at him the mischievous look that the girls knew so well given to him.

Lily: you'll see. She wrote after turning back to her parchment.

Alice: someone's making her move.

Marlene: don't expect to see James alive after today guys.

Hestia: I kinda feel bad for him, death by sex… or I don't there's no better way to go.

Mary: say good-bye boys.

Lily: bwahahahahahahahah he is all mine, mine, mine, mine!

James raised an eyebrow looking at his friends. They were all looking at him slightly alarmed.

"There's the bell," Lily shouted out loud so pleased class was over; she waved her wand everything that was on her parchment disappeared along with everyone else's.

Lily stood up smiling over at James, "ready?"

"Oh yeah," James walked over to her he went to hug her hesitated but was soon grabbed by Lily around his waist.

"Guys if I don't come back I had no regrets," James slipped his arm around her waist walking from the class with her. Several others who did not know what was going on were stunned to see the two holding each other as they left. Everyone was wondering what had happened to bring them together for no apparent reasons.

Sirius walked over to Hestia, "So shall you see me without invisible clothing?"

"Please," Hestia took his hand snuggling up close.

"You are a naughty girl Mary, I can't believe you girls talk like that and you told them about my… size."

"Bragging, more like come on, I'm horny," the two left chuckling and kissing.

Marlene walked over to Peter, "Since you know come on my love,"

"Really?" Peter asked pleased taking her hand in his following her eagerly. He had liked several girls including Marlene and was eager to lose his innocence.

Alice walked timidly over to Frank who was very red face.

"I'm sorry Alice I'm taught to wait until marriage," he looked very worried she'd dump him for it.

"Do you want to wait until then?" Alice asked hoping he wouldn't.

He looked thoughtful for a minute when Snape walked by.

"Life is too short Frank, take her now and be happy,"

Alice chuckled pleased. Frank looked surprised.

"He and Lily have umm a past,"

"Ah I didn't know," Frank looked at her, "Ok I'm willing to try but I am…. scared… I'm…. a virgin." the last word was whispered very softly. He had the feeling that his ladylove was more experienced then he first believed. It was not something he would let his parents know.

"You won't be for long love," Alice pulled him from the room having no desire to tell him of past lovers. At least the ones she was not too drunk to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they reached the head boy and girls room, Lily pulled James over to her bed giving him a push onto her bed with a seductive smile on her cute face.

James though yelped and leaped off her bed it was moving.

"What's wrong with it?" James was looking at her moving mattress with apprehension.

"It's called a water bed, I can't believe wizards don't have any," Lily started to remove his clothes kissing his collar bone, his shoulders, then his chest moving to his small nipples with a tiny amount of hair around them. James moaned with happiness. She pulled his shirt off kissing and licking his flat stomach, going down to remove his pants, James stood still scared to wake up and find this a wet dream, holding her head gently, he twitched and groaned as she kissed and nibble and licked his hip bones moving down over his legs to kiss him from one thigh to the other by way of his dick.

"Ah Lily,"

"Hmmmm," Lily continue to lick him moving down his legs to his ankles before moving back upward, at the back of his legs kissing and licking him leaving little trails of saliva over his skin. She soon reached the crease between his thigh and butt cheeks licking there before moving over his ass up his back to his neck.

"I seriously thought you were just saying it not really going to do it," he trembled from the excitement.

"Just wait 'til I have you hand cuffed to my bed," She giggled moving to the front of him pushing on his chest so that he fell back on her bed.

"There's no turning back lover," Lily warned him straddling him, raising herself up to slip him inside her.

"Ah yes, yes, yes, yes," Lily exclaimed with happiness. "I knew you'd be a perfect fit in me," Lily moved her hips one direction then another one.

James grabbed her tits enjoying the way they felt in his hands, his eyes huge as though he couldn't quite believe they were doing this.

She had used whip cream on his penis licking it off slowly, before filling her mouth with whip cream and sucking on him with a mouth full, this caused James to shiver with delight. Then she took a large drink of hot chocolate before going down on him. He liked this much better.

Lily took James by the hand taking him to the bathroom, where she faced the mirror placing her hands on the glass, "Now take me from behind, we can see you fucking me at the same time,"

"You are kinky," James chuckled moving behind her taking her by her hips pushing his dick deep into her pussy.

"Oh yes, now pound me hard over and over," Lily commanded. James didn't hesitate he started beating his cock into her harder and harder watching over her shoulder, her tits bouncing her face was looking in complete ecstasy and he had to admit watching himself fucking the girl he loved was very erotic for him. Once done there they made their way to the large tub, James was very pleased to lather her body with soap before she rubbed her self all over him sharing her soapy body with him. Once they were cleaned up they made it back to her bed, she went to her hands and knees for doggie style, James eagerly giving it to her. After James could no longer get it up they cuddled close falling asleep together.

Come morning their friends all hurried in to find them cuddled up together on Lily's bed.

Sirius leaped on to wake them and leaped off with a screech in shock.

"That fucking bed moves?" He looked at the laughing girls and puzzled looks of the guys. Lily grinned blinking the sleep from her eyes the bed still waving back and forth as James mumbles and snuggles in closer to her.

"Hmmm morning," Lily wrapped her arm around James holding him tightly, "it's a waterbed Sirius," Lily chuckled kissing James head.

"Water?" Sirius walked over tapping it softly. "Way cool," Sirius flopped down on the bed enjoying the way it moved under him.

"I want your bed,"

The other guys all hurried over testing the bed.

"So James did you live through it?" Hestia asked chuckling at the boys' antics. They were all moving at once so that the bed was going every which way at this time.

"Nope but what a way to go," James buried his face into her neck kissing her.

"Looks like you got to use the handcuffs," Alice pointed out the hand cuffs still attached to her bed posts.

"Of course, and the chicken," Lily laughed at their inside joke, the guys gave her odd concern looks.

"Ok Lily, explain that?" Remus asked from his section of her bed rolling over to see his best mate cuddled up into her neck, he was surprised to see the tops of her tits but said nothing enjoying that view. After all he had loved her before Mary and was willing to see any part of Lily nude.

Mary though told him about the joke so that all the guys laughed at this.

"Come on Prongs are you just staying there all day?" Sirius asked. Hestia had come over sitting beside him moving her hand slowly up and down the inside of his thigh; he did entertain thoughts of kicking them out of her bed to try it with Hestia.

"Yup, I can't move, I think she fucked my dick off too," he mumbled from his face still buried in her neck and hair.

Sirius looked at him alarmed his eyes traveling down below his waist wondering if she had.

"Don't worry darling I reattached it while you were sleeping," Lily kissed him again.

"Thank you I don't want to never do that again, if I can ever move that is," James mumbled still keeping his face buried in her soft neck.

"Me either, lover boy," she kissed his cheek.

Sirius, Remus and Peter chuckled at this the girls were grinning.

"That's why she is the leader our queen nymph,"

"Wait does that mean she…." Remus looked at James he knew until last night James was innocent.

"Don't go there Remus," Mary whispered in his ear before tugging on his ear with her teeth.

Remus nodded knowing what the answer was now.

"Ok we'll wait in the common room, let James come eat before you take him again," Sirius told Lily reluctantly getting off her bed.

"You're no fun Sirius, I always wake up horny," Lily grinned mischievously at them.

"We know from six years of hearing your vibrator start up in the morning," Alice laughed taking Frank from the room. The boys just gapped at them in disbelief. After all it was hard to give up all these years of believing they were such innocent girls only to learn they were the complete opposite.

After an hour the two emerged James looked half dead.

"Come love some food will give you some strength for later,"

"Hmmm sounds good," James, grinned taking her around her waist. It had been something he had wanted to do for a very long time now.

The group made their way to the Great Hall where they all grouped together talking happily as James ate slowly his eyes half closed.

"When did you go to sleep Prongs?" Remus asked watching their friend. After all once he and Mary were done enjoying themselves in the bathroom for an hour they went to bed and slept quite well. He had assumed it would be that way for the others as well, since he found Sirius, Peter and Frank asleep in their beds in the morning.

"I don't think I did sleep," James mumbled taking a bite of his oatmeal.

At this time Severus walked by whispering into Lily's ear one hand resting lightly on her arm.

"I see you let him live, too bad,"

He walked off as she shook her head she knew that he must have been reading their words. She had not told him who had won her over since they were not friends but she hoped he didn't hate her for it. She couldn't help her hearts desires. She turned to watch him for a moment he didn't seem angry with her, maybe he knew it or had just come to terms with it since he did have her first many times over.

The other guys were watching him with narrow eyes all except James who had not noticed him on the other side of Lily whispering in her ear before walking off.

"What did he say to you Lily?" Sirius asked still watching the other boy with narrow eyes.

"Hmmm," Lily looked up from her bite of hash browns.

James looked around wondering what was said since he was having a hard time concentrating on his food let alone anything else around him.

"What did Sniv… Snape say to you?" Sirius corrected himself, knowing Lily didn't like him using that word for him.

"He said it was too bad I let him live," Lily went back to eating, not paying attention to their looks of horror.

"Lily Evans, how does he know that?" Remus asked urgently. This was starting to wake James up who was looking curiously at her.

"What?" Lily asked looking around at the confused faces of the boys.

"Why does Snape know you let him live how does he know about you're…."

"Say it Sirius, sex life," Lily giggled taking another bite of food.

"Fine so how does he?"

"Easy, I taught him the spell that allowed us to speak to each other on parchment during classes, even if we happened to be in different classes at the time."

"Why would you teach him that?" Peter asked curiously.

Lily looked up feeling exasperated with this, "You guys should have guessed by now that we'd been friends for a long time? While in class we could talk if we didn't understand something then we could ask the other if they knew the answer,"

"You cheated?" Sirius hissed amazed.

"I wouldn't call it cheating so much as finding different sources of information to get the right answer,"

"You cheated," James laughed patting her back.

"My answer sounds so much better than yours darling," she kissed his nose.

Everyone laughed at this.

"We better get to class," Remus commented after the laughter died down, "We missed the rest of the classes yesterday, we shouldn't miss today's,"

"Damn, I was hoping," she muttered looking at James.

"Lily you just got done with him, if you keep that up there'll be nothing left," Alice pointed out to her.

"I know but I was thinking of…. TT," she bit her bottom lip while looking over at James.

The girls all gasped in amazement, their eyes growing wide.

"Oh Lily not TT on him," she told her with eyes wide.

"I'm not sure if he could survive that," shaking her head in disbelief.

"You really going to do TT," Alice asked looking eager.

They all burst into giggles, the boys all looking at each other in wonder and apprehensively at James.

"I think he'll enjoy TT, I know I do," Lily nodded her head smiling.

"Of course you do, you love to torment men," Hestia replied laughing.

Lily grinned saying nothing she didn't want James to know what a colorful sex life she had.

"Pardon me for asking but what is TT?" Frank looked around at the girls.

"It's a sex move Lily loves to use, it's called Twisting Torment." Alice explains.

The five men looked around with worried faces.

"Does it hurt?" James asked in a small voice looking down at his lap feeling worried about the word twisting.

Lily snuggled up to him, "James I would never do anything that would hurt you or make you uncomfortable, unless you want me to."

"But the twisting,"

"No worries James, you won't get it twisted off," Lily planted a kiss on his cheek moving to his lips.

"Ok kiddies stop before Lily pulls James under the table, people are eating and some are too young to witness that," Marlene informed everyone.

Lily stuck her tongue out at Marlene, "Everyone needs to learn sometime,"

"You're the advance class not beginners," Marlene laughed standing up.

"So what class, oh yeah Herbology," Marlene took Peter by the hand leading him from the Great Hall. The rest all followed after them Sirius grabbing James arm to stop him.

"We'll catch up," Sirius told them. They nodded or waved and walked on.

After they were out of sight Sirius looked worriedly at James.

"Are you sure you want to be with her?"

James looked blankly at him, "uh what?"

"Lily, man, it's obviously she's no innocent, are you sure you want a girlfriend whose been around,"

James laughed, "Padfoot, buddy do you think Hestia has been… er around,"

"What…. well I admit she knows what she's doing but from what they say Lily is like an…" he frowned trying to think of the right word.

"Machine, animal, wild cat, totally crazy in bed, very experienced."

"Yeah," James replied with a dreamy look on his face.

Sirius watched him with worried eyes. James noticed his worry and reassured him.

"I don't know how many she has been with, I don't care either. She is now mine and all that amazing talent is being used on me."

"You're sure you're ok with it, that she won't compare you to others," he really hoped Hestia didn't compare him, although not innocent he wasn't he was afraid to admit nowhere near as experienced as she was.

"Even if she does as long as she teaches me what I need to know to make and keep her happy, I'm good," he shrugged unworried.

Sirius shook his head bemused, "Ok pal, if you're happy and not upset that she probably fucked Snape I don't care,"

James frowned at him, "Why do you think she fucked him?"

Sirius looked at him, he knew his best mate well and that he was completely innocent until last night, "Just the way they were talking and that he's been her friend for so long. I bet she learned a lot of things from him or taught things to him,"

"Could be," James replied wondering if Snape had enjoyed her body before.

They met up with the others in Herbology taking their places beside their girlfriends. Several girls looked angry since it seemed the last desirable and the least desirable of the Marauders were now off the market.

While working James spoke softly to Lily, he loved her and felt an odd twisting sensation in the pit of his stomach at the idea of her and Snape together.

"Lily, were you…."

"What James," Lily placed her small hand over his larger one. When he stood looking more troubles she gave his hand a squeeze, "Love you can ask me anything at all. I will always answer with the truth and not be upset by the question,"

James inhaled deeply looking at her his hazel eyes looking scared.

"James, please if I did anything to hurt you I'm sorry, just talk; to me please," Lily kissed the tip of his nose.

"Did you fuck Snape?" James spilled out in a rush looking at her the fear mounting in his eyes his hands trembling slightly.

"Oh," Lily looked completely thrown off from this question, "I was worried I had done something last night or this morning to cause you physical harm," she smiled up at him and realized she was instead causing him mental and emotional harm instead. The smile slipped from her face.

"James darling, please understand that," She began softly, "Please don't hate me, I couldn't bear it if you did," he opened his mouth to speak when professor Sprout walked over.

"Chop, chop now, get to work," After she moved on.

"After class," James told her.

"I love you James Potter," Lily told him with all her heart. She felt it breaking when he smiled sadly at her before beginning their work on the burping pansies that belched out very hard seeds. Lily wondered at times if professor Sprout was fixated with plants that caused physical harm to students maybe some kind of teacher's revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The class ended and everyone hurried out the doors brushing dirt and fertilizer off their school robes. Lily took James's hand in her own hand; his fingers did not curl around her own small hand. She felt her heart beginning to shatter believing he was no longer in love with her.

"James please," Lily whispered stopping them not far from the green houses.

"Lily…. I thought it wasn't a big deal that you were….." he waved his hand helplessly.

"Not innocent?" Lily spoke brokenly, wishing she could return and take away all her past relationships.

"It's not really that it's that you were with…. Him," he looked very dejected. Lily was looking at him puzzled until she saw Severus Snape walking by watching them; a soft growl was heard from James.

"Severus Snape?"

"Yes how, could you, with him of all people?" James looked at her anguished.

"Please darling, try to understand. I was young and we were very close. I could tell him things I could tell no others. When I asked him to…. I… really didn't give him a choice in it. As much as I found you attractive beyond words and would have loved to learn with you, you were always teasing me,"

"Teasing you how?" James eyes narrowed at this.

"Always asking me out and laughing it hurt me," Lily felt her eyes fill with traitorous tears.

"I wasn't teasing though when I asked you out. I meant it. I've loved you for so long," James told her feeling anguished she would see it as teasing instead of the love he really felt for her.

"I've loved you for a long time as well. I know I never showed it but I found you so great from day one that all I wanted was to be with you to kiss you and make you mine,"

"But what about Snape?"

"I felt the same way about him and if he wasn't going places I do not approve of I'd still be sexual with him, just trying to figure out how I could have you both," she smiled half heartily at him.

"You did mention a threesome," his eyebrow raised upward. He was not ready to share her and was worried about how she felt on the subject.

"Er yes but we don't need to do anything like that for a while if ever. I just want to enjoy you and only you,"

James said nothing standing in front of her looking thoughtful. He did like her words of only wanting him.

Lily bit her lip trying to keep from crying out in pain and asking him what he was thinking. She was torn between wanting to know and not wanting to know in case he was contemplating breaking up with her over her time with Severus.

"Lily, can I meet you at our next class, I…. want to think for a while,"

Lily tried to hide her fears, "Of course my love," Lily kissed his lips softly before turning and hurrying toward the school her face wet with tears, she didn't want James to see that.

James sat down with his back to the greenhouse wall, his mind in a million directions. He knew it was silly to be upset that she was or had been with Snape; since it was obvious she had been with many others. But they had meant nothing to her at the time and she had said she loved him and had for quite some time now.

James lowered his face into his hands rubbing his temples to try to clear the raging headache that was growing now.

"You're such an idiot," The voice was soft and silky a hint of humor in it. James knew that voice, well.

"Get lost Snape I don't need you right now,"

"Of course not but you need to hear me," Snape stood with his back against the wall James was leaning against.

"Why she loves you, is beyond me. But I've accepted it, about her. You though confess love for her and as soon as you get her you have doubts because of me. You're a moron. But don't worry if you're stupid enough to give her up, I'll be here waiting with open arms to take her back."

James glared up at the other boy, "What the hell makes you think I'm dumping her?"

Snape laughed softly, "I have Herbology myself remember. I heard the conversation between you two. You're not that quiet you know." Severus laughed again. James felt his face deepen a darker red.

"So what's it to you, besides getting between her legs," James grumbled.

"You are thick, huh, but right now I want her happiness more than anything else. I doubt though you'll make her happy for long, she's too horny and adventurous for you,"

James stood up glaring the double amount of daggers at him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her happy and do whatever odd kinky thing she comes up with to make her happy,"

Snape grinned at him, "Good to hear it, because you're in for some wild times, and when you slip up I shall be there and if you are open to a threesome, let me know," Snape turned walking quickly toward the school leaving James opened mouth watching him.

James hurried to make it into the school; he went straight to his next class, which was Transfiguration a favorite of his and part of what he needed to become an Auror. He knew Lily was planning the same thing as he rushed into the classroom to see that she was not there. He sat by Sirius and Remus, looking at them with questioning eyes. Frank was sitting with some other friends right now.

"Where's Lily?"

"No clue, Hestia and Alice aren't here either. Marlene and Mary have Runes so I don't know if they made it to class either,"

"What's wrong?" Remus asked softly. He and Sirius were also planning on becoming Aurors with James and the girls.

"I just needed some time to think over Lily's past with Snape,"

"So how do you feel about it?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Well at first sick at the idea but then I realized that any part of her past doesn't matter it's her future that I want and if that means wild crazy sex morning, noon and night. I'll just have to learn to deal with it," James was openly smirking at this.

"Poor guy, my heart bleeds for you," Sirius replied sarcastically.

Remus chuckled over this, "I can understand, sex crazed girls are so much trouble,"

The three fell into laughter over this. Their happiness was cut short when McGonagall called them to attention as the door opened up and three girls hurried inside taking seats behind the three boys. Lily looked at James head when he turned around smiling brightly.

"I love you," James whispered winking at her. Lily felt her heart swell with happiness.

At the end of the day, Lily was wrapped around James like a rash, holding him tightly, her lips covering his face gleefully.

"I love you James Potter," Lily reached down taking his hand in her small strong hand pulling him with her.

"Come on I need you,"

James laughed pleased, "Are you not curious about what I had been thinking earlier?"

"Oh yes very much but the fact that you still love me and want to be with me is all that really matters," she told him so happy that he still loved her she was sure she could fly without the aid of anything magical.

James stopped pulling her into his arms, "Your something else Lily baby," James swept Lily up into his arms carrying her, the rest of the way to the heads common room and private rooms.

Once inside Lily was glad to introduce him to a new form of love playing. She went to her large trunk and dug around inside it for a moment. She returned holding several items.

"Ok this is a soft thin saddle, reins and bit…uh mouth piece; you get to be my horse,"

James raised an eyebrow at this.

"Kinky,"

Lily frown slightly her eyebrows moving slightly together, her eyes worried, "We don't have too, I just…." Lily was stopped talking by his lips pressing against her own.

"I never said I didn't want to, tell me what to do?" James patted her rear playfully.

Lily grinned pleased, "Ok strip put these on and get down on all fours; I'll change into my cowgirl clothes,"

James hurried to comply placing the soft saddle around his waist the seat for her on his back, while putting the bit into his mouth. He turned to see Lily now dressed in a black cowgirl hat, a small dark blue plaid color shirt that tied just under her full breasts, and an extremely small dark blue plaid skirt that didn't quite cover her nether regions.

She also had black boots on that went just past her ankles.

"How do I look?"

James gulps loudly nodding in pleasure his meat happily growing between his legs.

"Ok my James get ready to be ridden," Lily walked over to him moving her hand slowly up and down one leg with her riding crop.

James grinned around the bit eager to try this new adventure.

The door burst opened to Lily's room a large group of friends walking inside laughing happily before stopping. The girls just rolled their eyes while the men all stood open mouth at Lily sitting on James back in what was the smallest cowgirl outfit they'd ever seen.

"What's going on?" Remus found his voice first.

"Oh Remus love, that is just one of Lily's outfits to play in, we told you she's kinky she loves to dress up and play,"

"Oh," Was all Remus could manage. It was hard to think while she was dressed like that.

The girls walked inside smiling at Lily.

"Hey ladies, having fun?" Lily asked still sitting on James back rubbing his shoulder with one hand the other holding his hair.

"Not as much as you two are," Mary eyed James appreciatively.

"We just started playing," Lily giggled pleased.

"Ah… oh did you bring the maids outfit?" Hestia asked looking behind her at Sirius who finally took a few steps inside to busy eyeing Lily's outfit that was barely covering parts of her.

"Of course I brought all of them, there in my trunk, they just need enlarging. I shrunk them for easy carrying and of course to be able to fit them all in."

"Oh yes, can I borrow it…. pleaaaaaaaaase?" Hestia jumped up and down holding her hands clasped in front of her. Sirius watched her with a bemused smile. He had no idea what she wanted to borrow from Lily and couldn't even formulate an idea after seeing the cowgirl outfit.

"Of course Hestia you know anything of mine is yours,"

"YES" Hestia squealed with happiness dashing over to Lily's large trunk the other girls following right behind her. The boys were all exchanging mystified looks.

James was smirking at them. Lily had told him of her play outfits and although some he didn't understand others he did and knew that he wanted to try them all out with her.

"Oh Remus, we can try the nun and priest outfit," Mary exclaimed using her wand to return them to their normal size.

"A what?" Remus asked walking over to Mary. She promptly showed him the two outfits. Remus laughed out loud while Hestia was rummaging around for the maid outfit she found a new one.

"Lily what is this one?" she was looking at it curiously.

Lily turned around on James to see what Hestia had.

"Oh that's my new clown outfit; it's very fun, if a little… wild,"

"Wild how?" Hestia asked intrigued. She knew Sirius would enjoy wild

"Well enlarge it first," Lily instructed her. Lily stood up for a moment showing her ass off while leaning over James her arms clasped around his waist undoing the saddle on him. The other four boys goggled. They had not realized she had a lack of modesty. She removed the saddle from James. "Bareback time," Lily resettled on his back, moving herself to run her soft nether lips over him gently. James moaned softly. The other boys all moaned softly watching them. Mary giggled grabbing Remus by his hand.

"She has an abnormal lack of modesty." She giggled. Remus nodded his head slowly.

Hestia had the clown outfit returned to normal very quickly. She had not been bothered by the boys' reaction to Lily. It was something they all had experience at one time or another.

"Ok strip down and put it on. Sirius will have to find the opening to get inside with you. It's never the same place and everywhere he touches…. Well you'll see," Lily wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Hestia looked intrigued by this she quickly removed her clothing in front of the others before pulling on the zipper in the back of the outfit and climbed into it, it was huge around her, and it looked like it could fit a baby elephant.

"I don't understand how?" Hestia looked around at herself, her body nowhere near the suit except her neck.

"No worries, you will. Sirius start poking the dots on the outfit, one dot will pop open the back to allow you inside." Lily told him watching him with an evil grin. She found it humorous that Sirius seemed to be stunned by Hestia's willingness to undress in front of others. Lily looked around at the others they too were standing too still.

"Get use to it boys; we have no modesty, now get to work Sirius before she goes to sleep in there,"

Lily sighed with a shake of her head. Sirius face grew red, "Let's move horse," Lily nudges his sides to get James moving, it took a few minutes before he started to move toward his friend. Once in reach Lily gave Sirius a swat on his ass with her riding crop, not hard but enough to wake him back up.

"Get to work on her Black," Lily ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," Sirius looked at her with wide eyes, he started to touch the different dots at once. Hestia's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Oh… oh yes, oh my, oh my, oh my, ooooooooo," Hestia's face took on a look of pure rapture.

Sirius looked up at her face she looked very delighted.

"What's happening?" Sirius eyes showed his wonder.

Hestia tried to take a deep breath as Sirius continued to poke the different color dots.

"The places you touch…. I feel it each time like a….." Hestia took another deep breath. A wider grin appeared on Sirius handsome face.

"A soft caress or soft feathers its sooo … intriguing wow," Hestia murmur losing herself inside the clown suit. "Aaah oh yes wiggle your finger around that dot please." Hestia begged.

"Sure beautiful," Sirius wiggled his finger around on the dot. Hestia groans softly her eyes fluttering shut with a look of rapture on her face.

"What's happening?" Sirius asked moving to a new dot. Hestia squeaks loudly this time.

"I'm sorry what happened?" Sirius asked worried.

"Your finger jabbed by butt before that you were twirling your finger around my pussy oh shit it felt good."

"Different dots will affect different parts of the body differently, wait until he finds the nipple dot, first it's like a tongue then a pinching…"  
"Say no more I want to find out on my own." Hestia told her gasping.

Sirius continued pushing at the dots enjoying the way Hestia reacted to some of them more so than others.

While Mary was now in her nun outfit while Remus was dressed like a priest.

Marlene and Peter were dressed in a teacher's outfit while she wore a catholic school girl's dress. Alice was dressed like a nurse with Frank dressed as her patient lying on a narrow bed with side rails. She was pleased that Lily was so thorough with her play props.

Sirius gave a squeak of surprise when the back of the clown outfit popped open for him.

"Now what, Lily girl?" Sirius asked while Hestia rolled her eyes.

"Remove your clothes and climb inside," Lily told him laughing. Her top now opened up as she rubbed her chest over James's back earning several moans of delight from him.

"Will it support two of us inside it?" Sirius asked stalling the undressing.

"Yes it will and once in, you're gonna have the ride of your life," Lily laughed happily reaching under James to tug on his meat causing him to moan louder.

Sirius looked around the others had paused in their own playing to watch him.

"Do all of you have to watch me undress?" He asked feeling exasperated and almost like he was on stage performing for them.

"Yes," Lily announced, followed by the other girls saying the same thing.

"Sirius, stop being a baby, with each other we have no secrets at all," Sirius looked at Hestia gentle smiling face.

"Alright it just seems odd, Bunch of perverts in here." He mumbled.

"Tell ya what after we're done I'll eat one of the girls for you to watch will that help?" Hestia asked him with a large grin on her pretty face.

Sirius eyes boggled at her before he was able to give a small nod of his head.

"Good climb in," Hestia grinned "after you strip,"

Sirius hurried to remove his clothes before gingerly climbing inside with her.

Hestia pulled her head through the neck hole of the outfit, they could all hear her giggling and Sirius whispers.

Lily had crawled under James commanding him to give it all to her. She groaned with pleasure. He found he was quite able to perform in front of others and found it erotic to see his friends all having sex at the same time. Or in some cases getting to that stage of their play.

"Oh shit." Hestia yelled from inside the clown suit as it started to roll.

"What the hell?" Sirius shouted then laughed as the suit bumped into the bed then reverse its self.

"Oh try eating me Sirius please." Hestia begged. They then heard the moans coming from the clown suit.

"Oh crap, do that again." Hestia shouted.

"I can't control this thing." Sirius laughed. "Hold still let me get my face back in there."

Hestia laughed while Sirius pushed his face between her shapely legs. He was very pleased to feel that the suit was charmed with a very thick padding so no matter how they rolled or bumped into things they were not hurt at all, and most times it seemed to heighten the sexual experience as they fell upon each other.

After a few minutes of watching the clown suit rolling around the room with the two inside exclaiming about their actions the others went back to their own thing.

cv

Alice was 'helping' her patient with an allover massage.

"Here let me take care of the hard stiff muscle here." She started sucking and licking his cock. Frank held her head tight in his large hands. He was breathing very heavily his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Shit my mums so wrong." He shouted in glee.

Alice smirked around his meat.

The girls knew what he meant since Alice had told them what he had told her about his mother wanting him to wait until marriage. They knew once Alice had him he would be glad he listens to her and not his mum. Meanwhile others were enjoying themselves.

Mary was disciplining Remus with her hand on his bare ass. He was surprised with how much he enjoyed this. "I am so sorry father but I cannot tolerate this type of behavior from you."

"Yes sister." He chuckled.

"No laughing." She grabbed his dick underneath him. "You are a man of the cloth you should be above this sort of shenanigans." She pushed him off her lap standing up.

"I promise to never do it again sister." He tried his best to look contrite.

"Oh really." She hiked up her robes. "So if I tell you to eat me you won't do it."

Remus crawled over to her pushing his face between her legs. "No of course not sister I shall respect you." He lapped at her nether lips eagerly. "I'll be very…" He slipped his fingers in eagerly licking her. He completely forgot what he was going to say.

"Ah fuck it I won't tell if you don't father." Mary groaned with pleasure now holding his head firmly between her shapely legs.

"Anything you want sister." Remus pulled her down to the floor crawling above her he then rammed her with his hard cock. The two went hard and fast for several minutes before slowing down to a more gentle rhythm. Remus also enjoyed watching the others fucking. He was hoping he might get to be with Lily at some point.

The fun was not ending there with them though.

Peter was sitting at a desk trying to look impressive when she moved over to him. "Teacher, what can I do for a better grade?"

"Study harder."

"But that's so boring." Marlene moved her finger slowly down his chest. "I'm sure we can find a better solution to my time then studying for a good grade."

"What did you have in mind?" Peter smirked; he never knew roleplaying was so fun.

"Well Mr. Pettigrew I thought you might like a little of this." She opened her top showing off her tits covered by a dark red lacy bra.

He looked down her shirt front finding this very exciting. "Hmm those are nice but if all I get is to see them…" He smirked at her.

"Of course you can touch them sir." She opened her top more for him. Peter reached his hand out gripping her right tit firmly.

"Yes I approve of this but… that would only earn you a D." he couldn't wait to see where she went with this the teasing was making his uncomfortable between his legs.

"What seriously that's the best grade I can get?" she looked at him indignantly.

"I'm a busy man and if you want more then that I suggest you give more than that." He gave a shrug of his shoulders doing his best to look calm with a raging hard on.

She laughed, "you got it teach." She pulled her skirt up showing off bright red panties. She moved closer to him. "Remove these panties Mr. Pettigrew sir."

Peter reached out pulling her panties down. "Moving up to a P my dear girl."

She grinned wickedly at him.

"Oh don't worry sir I plan on getting the top grade from you. An O"

Peter smirked with pleasure. She bent over opening his zipper to pull his hard meat from his trousers. She started sucking on his dick really hard causing him to close his eyes and hold on tight to her head. She expertly bobbed her head up and down with her tongue moving in a swirling motion around his shaft and head.

After he filled her mouth with his seed, she stood up to straddle his lap pushing him in deep. Once she got her rhythm going they were hit from behind by a large clown outfit.

"Oooof." She exclaimed pushing into Peter's chest.

Hestia and Sirius were laughing and grunting hard inside.

"Damn you slipped out again."

"Hold still so I can fuck you some more." Sirius told her taking a hold of her waist to take her from behind.

"Do my ass now." Hestia told him.

"Anytime love." Sirius told her.

The two looked at the clown suit as it rolled off into another direction the two inside were very loud.

"You want to take my ass Mr. Pettigrew?" Marlene asked listening to the others just made her want even more from Peter.

Peter was happy to oblige her.

Sirius moved as well as he could with the crazy outfit rolling around all over.

"Ack hold still."

"I can't." Hestia laughed. "Here let me sit on you." She flopped down onto his lap trying to get him inside.

"Almost there ugh oh yeah tight ass baby." Sirius shouted with pleasure.

Lily chuckled. James looked at the large clown outfit rolling all over the room.

"Where did you get that crazy thing?" He chuckled moving slowly in and out of her wet hole.

"Hmm from the amusement park." She moaned tugging on his ass.

He looked puzzled.

"I'll take you to one during the summer." She felt her body shudder with release. "I asked the head clown what one would cost and he gave me a very good deal on it." She didn't tell him that fucking him was the deal.

"I still don't get it." James told her leaning down to lick her nipples.

"It's simple I really wanted to try to have sex on one of the rides. But all I got though was a fingering and doing a hand job on him. I figured this would give me a ride and sex."

He shook his head softly. "Snape was too lucky knowing you first and getting to learn what a kinky sex crazed girl you are."

"I haven't heard him complain about it." She grinned. She was pleased he was willing to overlook her sexual appetite with Severus.

After a while Hestia and Sirius climbed out of the clown suit. "Shit what a ride." He exclaimed sitting down on the floor. He didn't even try to cover up after that ride.

"That was so fun and weird at once." Hestia laughed lying down with her head in his lap.

"I think I have some bruises in a few place." Sirius looked at the back of his arm. "You need more padding on elbows in there, Lily love."

"I'll get right to it… later…." She told him. She was straddling James going hard on him.

"Oh yeah I'm going to come." James panted.

"Oh no, not yet lover." Lily stopped moving with a groan from James.

"Nooooo."

She laughed moving to sit on his lap with her legs to the side of him. She was now facing the side of the bed. She begun moving and told him the same thing. "When you're close to coming let me know."

"Why?" James asked grunting.

"Just do it." Lily moved fast then slows on him. It was not long before he told her.

"I'm going to come." James grunted gripping her stomach and back in his hands. Lily stopped moving.

"Damn it girl I was ready to come." James scolded her.

"Yes I know why do, you think I stopped." She told him simply.

He looked at her with wide eyes. She though ignored that while moving so she was straddling him again and this time facing his feet. She got her rhythm going again telling him the same thing. He groaned with the need to fill her. Once he was there though she stopped and turned to sit on the other side of him. She once again told him to tell her when he was ready to blast off. She moved her hips back and forth on him.

The other girls were snickering when he told her and she stopped once more.

"Fuck no girl why did you do that." James shouted needing to cum in her now!

"So I could turn to face you again." Which she had put actions with her words?

She smiled sweetly down at him. "Ready lover?" She chuckled when he frowned at her.

"You better not stop again you're driving me nuts. I really need to cum honest." He gave her a sad puppy eye look.

"Yeah I know." She started up once more going very fast on him.

"Ah shit I'm coming even if you tell me to stop." He thrust deep into her groaning with the effort.

Lily though didn't tell him to stop she moved faster pumping her hips up and down on his meat. "Fuck me hard James, fill my cunt up." She commanded him. "Make me taste it master,"

Sirius at this time was sitting up watching wide eyes. He didn't notice that Remus, Peter and Frank were all watching wide eyed as well.

James did as she told him feeling an unbelievable release once he was able to let his little swimmers loose.

"Ah man that was intense." He flopped back letting his arms fall to his side.

"Fucking A." Sirius moaned. He didn't want to tell his girl that right then he wanted to have Lily do that to him.

"Yeah I know she's rather intense." Hestia hugged him. "I don't mind sharing handsome."

"What?" Sirius asked confused. He was sure he had not heard her right.

"Go ahead fuck Lily, I'm going to do some muff diving."

"But I wanted to see you doing that." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"We can do both."

She looked to see Marlene was done with Peter. She grinned since it seemed Peter didn't have a lot of stamina. Once he was done watching Lily and James he was laying down snoring softly, with a sheet coving him.

"Marlene get your bare pussy over here." Hestia smiled feeling pleased when Marlene hurried to her.

"Lily hon, want to give Sirius some TT."

"Sure." Lily grinned at his excited face. James moved over allowing Sirius to lie down on the bed. Hestia and Marlene joined them on the bed. Sirius watched amazed as his girlfriend started munching on Marlene. James watched them and Lily fucking his best mate. He soon started suckling her tits while grabbing a hold of Hestia's soft tits.

Sirius watched all the action while Lily brought him to the brink only to deny him his release. Soon Frank and Alice joined them on the bed. Alice was now licking Hestia's pussy while Frank suckled Marlene's chest.

"FUCKING A" Sirius shouted when Lily had stopped him from coming for the third time. "Shit woman I need to come please." He begged her.

"Of course lover," She moved to her last position and started to really pound her hips up and down on his cock she then slowed then speeded up once more to let him find release.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Sirius screamed holding tight to Lily's hips. He collapsed down the way James had panting hard.

"Fuck that was… wow intense beyond words." He was gasping for air and feeling his body shudder with pleasure.

James laughed giving Lily a kiss his one hand still deep inside Alice now.

After a while of trading places and wearing each other out, they all cuddled on the bed in a large heap falling asleep.


End file.
